


Make me live again

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Babies!, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I ship it so hard, Major is kinda wussy, Ravioli, So Married, So so hard, There is a cure, cavity inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	1. Chapter 1

She keeps track of the days on a calendar. Each day she marks off putting her past behind her. Ravi laughs its so she won't ever forget their anniversary and she can find any excuse to nag him like she likes so much. He cured her, she's going to let him be a giant nerd. At least til the baby comes.

"What do you think of the name Blaine?" He called to her from the examination table and cracks himself up clapping his hands "so I'm going to take that as a no to Blaine".

Liv's eyes narrowed at the back of his head as the tall man stretched his arms over his head with a yawn. " you crack yourself up, don't you?".

She didn't hear him get up, its been awhile since she's had to be so on edge but she tenses as he kisses her temple, his hand spreading over the small bump under her shirt as he hugs her from behind "I'm hilarious".  
*****  
They hadn't seen if from the start. But by the time they realized something was there, Ravi was well on his way to driving himself crazy finding a cure. He locked himself away in the morgue and kept cages of mice. His once warm brown skin turned ashen and there were lines that formed under his eyes. He muttered formulas under his breath as he worked.

" I got it" the text read at 4:15 in the morning. She curled up in a blanket, knees tucked to her chest as she waited on her couch for the sounds of his car pulling up to the front. 

By the time it had reached 5:30, she had inhaled a jar of peanut butter and was licking her fingers when she noticed the new look in her friend and boss' eye. "Oh" she said softly. "Oh" was all it took before his warm hand cupped her small face and his lips pressed to hers.  
******  
She had laughed when he seriously told her they should keep whatever they were "on the dl". His accent made her toes curled and her face flushed as his face fell. "Oh, you were serious" she pulled the sheet up over her chest as he got up pulling his boxer briefs back on. "Are you worried about Major?"

They went looking for apartments later that day. She looked down at the way her hand swam in his and looked up watching him trying to bargain with a landlord. 

She finally got to see his room. With the movie posters and gaming systems and dirty socks. And toys. "Dolls" she eyed the collection of tiny out of proportion women in tiny skirts with swords on a bookshelf guarding a sizable comic collection.

"Action figures" he corrected, "they're action figures"  
*******  
The first time he proposed was after their first time. Her hair was still tipped white and she could feel the wild drain from her body, scratching and burning as it dissolved and foamed into nothingness."oh god. Marry me" he panted, heart racing so fast she thought she was going to watch it leap from his chest.

Second time was in the morgue. He had accidently knelt in an unidentified puddle of goo and she laughed so hard she cried. "I'm sorry!" She cackled as he cursed leaving her alone as he stormed off to the locker room to change "Ravi, I'm sorry come back!"

Third time he took her to a fancy restaurant and set his tie on fire as he leaned over the candle to whisper to her. She was left holding an empty water glass as the lemon slice slid down his chest. Ravi just blinked water off his lashes as the waitress appeared "can I take your order?"

"How about some napkins?" Liv stifled a laugh.

She asked him on their second anniversary. He'd blushed and nodded as she grinned and unpaused the game they were playing.

He pressed pause and really kissed her as she curled up in his lap, hands fisting the front of his shirt. "I just said id marry you Olivia Moore. This is big. This is huge. We are official"

She pulled back with a laugh "NOW we are official?"  
******

He looks alittle faint when she holds up the test. Last time he looked that faint she had just cut herself after being healed, after becoming alive again and the bleeding wouldn't stop. " so..."

She nods.

"We are..."

She nods again

"I have to call Major" he laughs "no my mom, then Major. And probably your mom." Hes up before she can blink, her feet off the floor as she's squished in a tight squeeze in his arms.

"I demand re-do if it comes out wanting brains" she replies laughing as his face scrunches up.  
*******  
He's more freaked out husband than cool and collected doctor when she goes into labor.

Her face is red and flushed, forehead beaded in sweat. There are just too many people there to tell him how each contraction is kind of like going full on zombie and how she is really hoping this is a lot more satisfying. All she would get was flashbacks and memories of people she had never met. 9 out of 10 times they were never happy.

They look at the bundle in the pink blanket with bright pink skin and lots of dark skin. "I half expected her to have white hair" he chuckled softly rocking her in his arms "or red eyes".

Liv laughed sleepily, " nurses said she's perfect"


	2. Chapter 2

He's medical when it comes to the baby. He jotes down notes, furrowing his brows as he compares poos from yesterday to today's. He reads studies about different vitamins and minerals and makes their own baby food.

Liv just watches with a smirk, the baby asleep in the crook of her arm. "What's the news,doc?" She propped herself up in the doorway. It was hard not to smile watching him deep in concentration.

"Lucy appears to be human" his laugh is full and soft, leaving goosebumps over the back of her neck and down her arms. "Heart beating, blood pumping breathing human. The most beautiful human in existence" he coos at the little girl blissfully unaware.

Liv cleared her throat.

"I didn't say she was the only one" he teased kissing the tip of his wife's nose "but you said I wasn't allowed to say. I thought you were all beautiful zombified"  
********  
Her mom still mentions Major sometimes. Lucy's first birthday and she's in the kitchen stirring ice tea "I didn't see this for you, Olivia" and sighs. These conversations always seem so hard on her, Liv rolls her eyes.

"I thought the idea was that I was happy. That's all that mattered" she gnawed on a carrot stick "you have a granddaughter and I married a doctor. Somewhere in the world is a mom who is dying to be in your position"

Her mom just nods, "but he's no Major"

"No mom, he's not. He's Rav".  
********  
Their third anniversary they are both working. She pushes light brown hair out of her eyes watching him bent over scribbling down notes as he worked. There was a method to his madness, pen hanging from his lips, eyebrows knit as he checks the weight of the man's heart. " what is it?"

"Nothing" she laughed. It had been years since she felt that cold and it still startled her to blush.

"I am no longer the morbid one if you are about to wax poetic over Mr.Gibson" he slides the pen in his front pocket and leans in to give her a quick peck. Her small hand fists the many layers and he fumbles to not fall with a chuckle.

She spends the night tracing the new lines on his face as he spoke tiredly about work. They'd been so young when they first met, she can see the years now, the way his eyes crinkle when he smile or wrinkles his nose. "You're so quiet tonight" he opened his blood shot eyes to look up at her.

"Remember when you caught me eating brains?" Their laughs combine as his long slim.fingers lock with hers, his lips pressed to the back of her hand. "Seems like forever ago"

He's just watching her quietly. "I love you" he finally says.

"I know" she leaned down to kiss him  
*******  
"Rav!" She hisses "Ravi!" She can't yell like she wants but pulls out her phone to capture Lucy's first few shaky steps towards the couch where their dog lay, uninterested. "Ravi!"

She can hear him breathing as the little girl turns and fumbles towards the overgrown shadow on the hardwood floor, giving up for her faster scoot and crawl. Lucy looks so small next to his chest even though she's longer and plumper with soft black curls that frame brown eyes. She peers up at her dad tugging on his beard. "That's my girl" he says easily and gives his wife a goofy grin.

They sit and play back the video over and over again as the little girl sleeps on his shoulder. "One more?" Liv asks "I can do one more" and bites her lip watching his eyes light up.

"I was thinking five, maybe six" he teased laughing as she smacked his chest


	3. Chapter 3

She quits the morgue when Lucy is 2 and just before her ankles start to swell. She finds she misses it, amused with herself as she idly rubs her growing belly wondering what they'd find if they cut Cookie Monster open. She made an agreement with the little girl. She could watch all the Sesame Street she wanted, but Mommy draws the line at Barney. Barney she would kill for the hell of it, not even for his sugary sweet sing song brains.

Damn purple dinosaur.

Ravi tells her its normal to have strange urges and her eyes narrow at him, hands at her hips. "Ok well they're not usually internal organs but youre.. Unique" he stammers. She made him sleep on the couch that night.

She settles for menudo, tells herself lots of people eat it, it doesn't mean anything. She feels young again under the nonjudgmental eye of her husband who ladels her more spicy soup.

The heartburn keeps her up at night.  
*******  
They move to a bigger house when she's 6 months pregnant and she scowls the entire time, at Ravi's heels lecturing him about the silliness of his no lifting rule. She's helpless, but not entirely bored watching him and Major slowly strip off layers of shirts in the summer heat carry in boxes and furniture.

Her mom is talking about the nursery when Liv notices the two men carry in the solid oak sideboard. Major is red in the face and huffing short breaths, Ravi's arms straining under the weight. That's when she notices just how defined they actually are, not hidden under layers.

She corners him in the pantry as he looks down at her with wide eyes. She has to stand on her tip toes as he figures out her goal and laughs between kisses. 

Her cheeks are flushed, lips swollen and hair messy as she waddles back out into the kitchen, avoiding everyone's eyes. She didn't even have to turn around to know Ravi was giving them all the thumbs up.  
*********  
After a few months, Ravi digs up the backyard. Pays a neighborhood boy, actually. But Lucy sits in the middle of the dirt pile and is entertained by the grains slipping through her fingers and the way they fly in the air when she claps her hands.

They plan out a garden. Liv warns she doesn't have a green thumb, but he reminds her she kept a little person alive. She should be able to keep a few tomato plants alive.

The fact she couldn't keep herself alive is always dancing on the tip of her tongue, but she scowls. Lucy tries to eat a caterpillar just as Liv looks up from the green beans. "We only eat protein you can find in the store. Mommy's rules" she moans knees creaking to pick up the little girl.  
*********  
It's a scientific discovery when Lucy grabs a marker and decorates the wall and Liv's feet. She's not mad, almost amused as Ravi sits with his small notebook trying to analyze shapes and possible reasons she could be acting out. "That's us" he pointed to two scribbles.

Her eyebrows knit.

"That's the baby" he pointed "I think she's saying she wants a cat. She should get her a cat".

Her lips pursed as she watched him scribble down his findings.

The cat is 2, from the pound and pure black. She also likes to curl on the peak of Liv's belly and sleep.whenever she's watching TV on the couch. " you make a better door than window Wednesday Addams" she set the cat down and laughed as the feline climbed right back up.

"Fine. You win"


	4. Chapter 4

They're married five years when he suggests they renew their vows. She has an armful of toddler and a scrunched up morning face as he talks, preparing for his work day. He leans forward to study a streak of gray growing through the front of his hair.

"It's gray" she yawns "not white" reading the panic in his eyes without even looking. "Dorian and I are going to get breakfast Dr.Daddy"

His laugh calms her nerves as he ties then unties a tie before tossing it on the bed. "Our vows, Liv?"

"I said I do" she laughs changing the baby boy's shirt.

"But would you say yes again?" He stops to wrap his arm around her middle and kissed her neck, nuzzling with a hum. She leans into his touch, body swaying 

She laughed "ask and find out'  
**************

Their first wedding was as rushed as they could make it. She was pregnant, he was worried about the example they were going to set. "On who?" She laughed watching him try on.tuxes and suits until he settled for a shirt and vest she had handed him "are you worried about being a good rolemodel for my brother?"

He muttered under his breath doing up the buttons "isn't there some belief that you shouldn't see what I'm wearing for the ceremony?"

"That's the dress" her arms folded over her barely there belly "and that's taken care of"

"It isn't white is it?" His eyes twinkled meeting hers in the mirror as he started to laugh, ducking her fist.  
**********  
She wore a pale pink dress that floated over her small body, laughing at the colors Ravi's face turned when he realized the dress was in fact not white. "You owe me 20 bucks" he whispered to her.

"I'll do you one better. I'll let you sleep on the bed tonight." she whispered back before grinning up at the officiate. 

They looked at each other from the corners of their eyes, his hand squeezing hers as they recited their vows. She shoved him away after the last sealing kiss letting out a squeal as friends and family let out laughs and applause.

"I caught you in the end" he whispered into her ear, wrapping her up in his arms after her Sprint from the steps to the rec center where they were having their reception.

She laughed "we've barely started" she panted  
***********  
She laughs hard the way Ravi is into dressing the kids up in small versions of their clothes. "Look at this little tie! I'd wear ties if it meant we could buy him little ties!" 

Lucy and Liv just looked at each other as the little boy seemed to plead for help with his eyes.

"He's not too young to be my best man is he? I can ask the cat" Ravi rattled off "do I NEED a best man? This is the second time". Lucy covered her brothers eyes and turned around as Liv flung herself at Ravi. 

" shut up Ravi" she sighed before kissing him, "just shut up"  
**********


End file.
